Balancing Act
by sirqtip
Summary: Rose makes Kanaya play a few games of her own design... while tied to a bed.


Rose sat upon the edge of the bed, and considered her options carefully. Choice number 1, she could let Kanaya, who was currently half naked and tied up on the bed behind her, up so that she could put her shirt and skirt back on, or choice number 2, she could play a little game with her captive lover. It didn't take her long to make her choice. Naturally, she decided upon the more entertaining course of action. Drawing her knees up so that she was in a sitting position, Rose leaned in close to the jade-blood's face to make sure she was awake. Sure enough, she was; she had just closed her eyes in order to take a respite from all of Rose's games. Rose leaned in even closer and gave Kanaya a gentle kiss on the cheek to bring her out of her reverie. "Alright, dear, I've come up with a few new activities for us to try. Or rather, for you to try," she added with a sly grin.

She proceeded to make sure that the cuffs were securely tightened around the troll's hands and ankles, and that Kanaya's body was evenly stretched over the bed. Rose ran her fingers down Kanaya's exposed stomach, watching as she shivered from the slight tickling sensation. She already knew how sensitive the troll's stomach was, and she intended to exploit that as much as possible. With a swift and decisive motion, she grabbed Kanaya's sides and began to kiss her stomach, paying special attention to the area where the navel would be. Kanaya keened in pleasure as Rose's mouth moved around her torso, leaving small bite marks in the gray skin as she went. Sometimes Rose would bring herself up enough to bite at the underside of the bra; sometimes she would bring her mouth so low that she was kissing the panties rather than skin. Each time Rose made the journey down or up, Kanaya's excitement grew more.

After almost every inch of skin had been kissed, Rose sat up and studied the bound girl. She was breathing very heavily, almost gasping for breath. She had wiggled around so much that her bonds had actually come somewhat undone. Shaking her head, Rose moved first to the head of the bed and re-secured the handcuffs, then to the foot of the bed. As she laid her ands upon her feet, Kanaya's shivered again. This involuntary act gave Rose a new idea. Using her finger, she began to trace the wrinkles on the soles of her feet. Within seconds, Kanaya was being driven insane by the immense torment she felt from having her feet tickled. This time around, she really was writhing around on the bed. After about a minute of torture, she began to beg for a break. "Ah! Please, Rose, let me breathe! I can't- Ah! I can't last much longer!" Rose merely laughed and continued to trace the lines on her feet, sometimes even dipping between the toes to add to the torment.

Once several minutes and several pleading cries had passed, Rose sat back to admire her handiwork. Kanaya was now nothing but a mess; her cheeks were a deep, dark green, she was panting to regain her breath, her stomach was a map of hickeys, and her underwear wasn't exactly in the shape it used to be. However, Rose wasn't done with the troll girl's feet just yet. Taking one in her hand, she began to lick it seductively. The instant her tongue touched her foot, Kanaya began to scream and squirm even harder than before. She was barely containing herself at this point. Her cries for mercy were more incoherent noises than words. Soon Rose began to nibble on the toes. Kanaya was arching her back in ecstasy and moaning rather loudly. Finally, Rose placed the tip of her tongue on the heel of her foot, and ever so slowly brought it up all the way up to the top of her big toe. This forced Kanaya over the edge. After her sharp moans had faded away, she sank into the bed with a blissful sigh. The jade green panties were definitely long gone now.

Once Kanaya had settled down, Rose stood up and walked over to the bookshelf adjacent to the nightstand. She began to browse the volumes and soon found the ones she was looking for; a set of inch thick novels bound in black leather. She absentmindedly flipped through the pages, but it was clear her mind was elsewhere. Rose walked back to the bedside and stood above Kanaya, who was still bound to the bedposts. "Now it's time for the game that I mentioned earlier," Rose said. Her voice piqued Kanaya's interest. "I'm going to place these books on your stomach, one by one. All you have to do is keep them from falling over. But, if you should let the books fall, let's just say there will be…" She grinned and set one of the books flat on Kanaya's stomach before she whispered the final word. "Consequences," she finished, grinning even more. At those words, the troll let out and audible sigh of anticipation and dread, with just a hint of lust. Rose placed the second book on top of the first and then put the rest of them on the nightstand. She moved up towards Kanaya's face and leaned in close. "You know, you have such adorable cheekbones," she breathed, running her finger underneath Kanaya's chin. The contact made Kanaya's skin crawl, and the books shifted slightly. "Rose, it's hardly fair to me if you're making this game even more difficult than it already is." Rose giggled and sat back up. "Oh, I never said that I didn't plan on interfering somewhat." With that, she placed another book on the stack.

Once the fourth book had been stacked, Rose began to gently kiss her lover's neck. The smooches made Kanaya squirm even more, and the books almost fell for the second time. After the fifth book, a few more foot tickles were initiated. The fifth book came dangerously close to falling to the ground. Kanaya was sufficiently worried now, but she was even more aroused by her thoughts of what kinds of consequences Rose had in store for her. Finally, after stacking the sixth and final book, Rose kissed the area of Kanaya's stomach where the panties met the skin. This was simply too much for the poor rainbow drinker, and she floundered so much that the books toppled to the bed. Rose clucked her tongue and shook her head. "What a shame. I was just about to let you up. Now you're going to have to suffer those consequences," she said, ending with a wink. Kanaya shivered.

Brushing the books on to the floor, Rose straddled Kanaya. Positioning herself so that face was beneath the troll's, Rose began to kiss Kanaya's neck violently while simultaneously slipping her fingers under the elastic band of her panties. Rose's hands cupped themselves around her hips, and slowly began to work the garment down her legs. Once Kanaya was sufficiently exposed, Rose brought one of her hands over, and her fingers began to probe inside. Kanaya tried to squirm in pleasure, but Rose's weight prevented her from doing so; she settled for a few moans. Suddenly, Rose's finger plunged in deeper. Kanaya gave a gasp and thrust herself forwards. Rose was thrust upwards as well, but soon pinned Kanaya down once again. As the seconds passed, Rose steadily sped up, and Kanaya began to breathe even more heavily than before. When Kanaya's groans began to give way to little gasps of anticipation, Rose began to pull her fingers out. Before Kanaya could moan in protest, Rose's mouth was on hers and her fingers were just as deep as before. The sudden plunge and kiss were enough stimulus to make Kanaya climax again, and she managed to cover all of Rose's fingers in jade-colored fluid.

Breathing heavily, Rose sat up and finally undid the cuffs securing Kanaya to the bed. She sat up, adjusted her underwear back in its proper place, and leaned in to give Rose a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. As she reached for her clothes, she looked back over her shoulders at Rose. "When it's your turn to be tied up, I'll be sure to have some nasty little surprises all set up for you." With that, she walked out of the room to get dressed, leaving Rose in anticipation of those surprises.


End file.
